Sentimientos Confundidos
by Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Hinata no sabe que hacer con estos sentimientos que esta sintiendo en estos momento pero no son hacia Naruto sino que son hacia Toneri, Kurama y Menma. este one-short esta dedicado para Rocio Hyuga disculpa por la tardanza.


Hola aquí reportándome con el regalo de Rocio Hyuga-san espero que te guste (ya que no soy buena con lo de los enredos amorosos u.u') se que te lo doy muy pero muy tardado pero por motivos de fuerza mayor te lo doy hasta este momento.

**DISCLAIMER:** El siguiente fic participo en el evento No Fuyu No Hoshi (estrellas de invierno) del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina (MFFNH). Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces son de Kishimoto pero la historia es totalmente mia.

**Aclaraciones:**

-personajes hablando-

*personaje pensando*

~cosas dichas por un personaje~

#aclaraciones (que son de vez en cuando) #

(Aclaraciones de su Chibi-escritora)

**Edad de los chicos:**

Naruto y Menma 25 años

Hinata 24 años (al igual que las chicas solo Hanabi tiene 17 años).

Kurama 27 años

Toneri 28 años

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sentimientos Confundidos.**

1 de Diciembre.

-Hinata espera- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos y ojos color café.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten-san?- Pregunto otra chica de larga cabellera negro-azulada y de ojos color perla.

-eso mismo te quiero preguntar yo Hinata- Dijo preocupada su amiga –desde que Naruto se fue a Londres has estado decaída-

-y ¿Cómo quieres que este Tenten-san? lo extraño mucho- Dijo con tristeza la ojiperla.

-lo sé pero tienes que olvidarlo- Aconsejo la castaña –sabes que puede rehacer su vida haya Hina-chan- Dijo con preocupación su amiga.

-lo sé Tenten-san sabes que he intentado olvidarlo pero no puedo aun cuando no está aquí lo amo- Comento con mucha tristeza –aunque él no lo sepa… por favor no sigas con esto Tenten-san- Y dicho esto salió corriendo la peliazul.

-ah… será difícil que olvides a Naruto Hinata, tendré que hablar con Ino y Sakura- Dicho esto se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te extraño Naruto-kun- Dijo la peliazul mirando el cielo por la ventana de su departamento –como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para darte la noticia que tengo que darte y poder celebrarlo juntos- Suspiro.

_Kondo wa itsu aeruka nante__  
__Sonna kao shite yoku ierutte__  
__Omotetta yo nande darou___

_Any time shaberisugi no K.Y__  
__Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"__  
__Namida no kaouka wa dore kurali___

_Watashi narini "ai seretai"__  
__Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai__  
__Nido to kimi ni aenai__  
__Sonna ki ga surunda..._

-alo Hinata- Se oye del otro lado del teléfono.

-hola Ino-san- Responde la ojiperla.

-Hinata te quiero lista en 20 minutos sino lo estas yo misma te vestiré a mi manera- Dijo en tono escalofriante la rubia.

-cla…claro Ino-san- Dijo temerosa la Hyuga y la rubia corto la llamada.

Hinata va a su cuarto a buscar ropa comoda y que le guste, ya que sabía que si su amiga Ino llegaba y no estaba lista la vestiría toda provocativa. La peliazul ya se había acostumbrado de que cuando la Yamanaka le hablaba y la amenazaba era de que saldría quisiera o no. Encontró una blusa azul manga corta, un jeans negro no muy ajustado y unas zapatillas negras, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, después de verse al espejo y quedar satisfecha con lo que andaba tocaron a la puerta del departamento y eran Ino, Sakura y Tenten.

-hola chicas solo traigo mi cartera, y mi celular y nos vamos- Dijo la ojiperla.

-**está bien Hina**\- Dijeron las tres chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya más tarde en la cafetería konoha vemos a cuatro hermosas chicas platicando y comiendo lo que podría ser su cena.

-me gustaría que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí para…-

-Hinata- Le corto la Yamanaka llamando la atención de la peliazul –últimamente te hemos visto deprimida y triste- Dijo agarrándole la mano.

-buenos yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi porque…-

-Hinata- Hoy la interrumpe una chica de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos de color jade –nosotras no queremos verte así, además las tres sabemos que es por Naruto pero no sabemos cuando vuelva además de que no le dijiste que lo amabas- Le dijo Sakura acariciándole la cabeza.

-bueno yo…-

-Hinata- Esta vez fue Tenten –Sakura e Ino tienen razón nosotras no queremos seguir viéndote sufrir tu eres nuestra preciada amiga-

-y por eso te queremos presentar a tres apuestos chicos- Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia Yamanaka.

-¿¡eh!?-Es lo único que puedo decir la Hyuga antes de que tres apuestos chicos se acercaran a la mesa donde estaba ella y sus amigas.

-te presento a Uzumaki Menma- Dijo Ino #es primo de Naruto#.

-hola preciosa- Le dijo Menma # el chico es como si fuera un clon de Naruto lo único que cambia es su color de cabello que es negro# agarrando su mano y besándosela asiendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-yo te presento a Yoko Kurama- Dijo Sakura.

-es un gusto conocerte Hime- Le dijo Kurama #Kurama tiene el cabello de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, posee un buen físico y es alto# agarrando su otra mano y besándosela asiendo sonrojar aun mas a la Hyuga.

-y yo te presento a Otsutsuki Toneri- Dijo Tenten.

-es un placer conocerla Hime-sama- Le dijo Toneri #un chico de cabello blanco al igual que sus ojos, buen físico y del mismo tamaño que Kurama #agarrando ambas manos y besándoselas asiendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara mucho mas.

-este… yo… quisiera que me dejaran sola con mis amigas por favor- Dijo la peliazul ocultando sus ojos debajo de su fleco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?- Pregunto la Haruno.

-chicas no tienen que hacer esto- Comento la Hyuga, mirando a sus amigas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero lo hacemos porque no queremos verte triste Hinata- Respondió la Yamanaka.

-lo sé pero no saben cuánto me lastiman, con lo que intentan hacer- Dijo con la mirada triste.

-está bien Hina-chan- Dijo Tente –pero por favor ya no nos mires así, sabes que no me gusta verte triste-.

-bien- respondió la Hyuga limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué le diremos a los chicos ahora?- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Hina-chan- La llamo la ojiazul –porque solo no los conoces, hasta navidad- Dijo la rubia.

-si Hina-chan, igual si no quieres nada con ellos tu les dices- Dijo la oji-jade.

-No lo sé- Respondió dudosa la peliazul.

-si Hinata, además si tu quieres puedes ser amiga de ellos sin ningún compromiso- Comento Tente.

-no lo sé Tenten-san- Dijo aun dudosa la Hyuga –ustedes le dirán que quiero solo ser su amiga nada mas- Comento la ojiperla mirándolas.

-si nosotras les diremos no te preocupes- Dijo la Haruno.

-está bien- Respondió la peliazul con una tímida sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con los tres apuestos chicos.

-ustedes que opinan de ella- Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado Menma.

-es preciosa- Dijo sin mas Kurama.

-es hermosa y perfecta para que sea mi futura esposa- Dijo Toneri mirando en dirección de las chicas.

-eso si yo te lo permito ella será mi novia en esta navidad- Dijo Menma mirando seriamente a Toneri.

-te olvidas de mí, yo también la quiero y la tendré, lo suyo no será más que una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Kurama con suficiencia.

Los tres hombres se vieron desafiantes, ninguno sedería, estaban dispuestos a dar todo por la Hyuga. Estaban tan sumidos en sus cosas, que ninguno se dio cuenta que en ese momentos las chicas se acercaron.

-chicos- Dijo Sakura, sacando así a los chicos de sus pensamientos –lo sentimos pero Hina-chan solo quiere ser amiga suya-.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, por lo que había dicho la pelirosa.

-no te preocupes- Dijo Kurama con amabilidad, ya que fue el primero en salir del shock –la comprendemos-.

-si- Respondió el ojiazul –es su decisión, la respetamos, si nos quiere tener como amigos no tendremos ningún problema ¿verdad?- Pregunto el pelinegro mirando a los otros dos y estos en respuesta asintieron.

-bien- dijo la Yamanaka –pero si alguno de ustedes lastima a Hinata, yo misma me asegurare que se queden sin descendientes, les quedo claro- Dijo con voz terrorífica la Rubia.

Los tres asintieron con algo de miedo.

-no te preocupes, no le haremos nada a Hina-chan, confía en nosotros- Dijo el ojiblanco, con algo de temor.

-eso esperamos- Dijo Tenten –bien nosotras ya nos retiramos, nos vemos, adiós- Y las tres chicas se acercaron hacia donde estaba Hinata esperando, pagaron y se fueron.

*Esa hermosa chica será mi novia sea como sea* Pensó decidido Menma empezando a caminar.

*Esa chica será solo mía, aunque me toque iniciar siendo su amigo* Pensó seriamente Toneri.

*Esa preciosa estará conmigo esta navidad, eso es un hecho* Pensó Kurama con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata sale a pasear con su hermana menor Hanabi ese fin de semana ya que algunos fin de semana # cuando Hinata puede# pasan tiempo de calidad juntas o como dice Hanabi ~convivencia de hermanas~ se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a hablar.

-ah… me alegro que al fin salgamos Onee-chan- Dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-a mi también Hana-chan- Le sonrió a su hermana la peliazul.

-si ya no salíamos desde que él se fue me encantaba cuando nos llevaba a comer helado- Dijo felizmente la menor.

-a mi también- Respondió con una sonrisa triste –ah… lo extraño tanto- Dijo en un suspiro, mirando al cielo azul que la hacían recordar esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Hinata?- Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Yoko-san?- Pregunto dudosa la ojiperla.

-hola Hinata-san me alegro de verte- Dijo el pelirojo –por favor no me digas Yoko puedes llamarme Kurama si- Dijo seductoramente el hombre algo que Hanabi no paso desapercibida además de ver que ella era invisible para él.

-hola Kurama-san yo también me alegro de verte ¿tu vives por aquí?- Comento la peliazul.

-si yo vivo a dos cuadras de este parque ¿Quieres ir a ver mi casa?- Dijo muy sonriente el hombre.

-bueno… yo… - Un carraspeo interrumpió la conversación de los dos chicos.

-Onee-chan ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Hanabi con fingida inocencia.

-ah lo siento Hana-chan se me estaba olvidando presentarte- Dijo la ojiperla a la menor –bien el es Yoko Kurama, él es uno de los chicos que las chicas me presentaron- Comento la Hyuga a su pequeña hermana –Kurama-san ella es Hanabi mi hermana menor- Dijo finalizando las presentaciones.

-es un gusto conocer a otra hermosa señorita- Dijo el pelirojo agarrando la mano de la pequeña Hyuga.

-el gusto es mío- Dijo la Hyuga menor con una sonrisa fingida *no dejare que este tipo se acerque a Onee-chan, además Onee-chan es de Naruto-baka y mía* –oye te puedo pedir algo- Dijo con carita de ángel *pero primero le sacare algo a este idiota*.

-si claro lo que gustes pregunta- Respondió el chico.

-nos puedes invitar a un capuchino a mi hermana y a mí, nos encanta los capuchinos sabes- Dijo inocentemente.

-Hanabi- La reprendió Hinata –Kurama-san lo siento pero Hana-chan no hace ese tipo de cosas yo… mejor nos iremos a quiero causarte molestias- Dijo rápidamente la ojiperla.

-NO- Grito Kurama lo que asusto mucho a Hinata ya que no le habían gritado nunca mucho menos enfrente de Hanabi –no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia las invitare a un capuchino a ti y a tu hermana Hinata-san- Dijo el chico la más tranquilo que pudo ya que se puso nervioso de perder esa oportunidad de que la Hyuga lo conociera.

-yo…- Dijo la Hyuga algo dudosa.

-Onee-chan yo quiero un capuchino- Le dijo con cara de cachorrito la ojiperla menor.

-es…está bien aceptare la invitación que nos haces Kurama-san- Dijo la ojiperla mayor.

Bien ese sábado lo paso en compañía de Kurama y vio lo atento que era con su querida hermana #aunque Hanabi lo así a propósito para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas ya que su hermana era algo despistada# además de serlo con ella eso le encanto pasar ese sábado con él y le dijo que si él quería podrían salir en otra ocasión lo cual él le respondió que si además de que intercambiaron números para poder comunicarse esta vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes en la tarde después del trabajo Hinata fue al súper mercado para comprar lo que le falta para la cena que quería cocinar esa noche pero no se espero "toparse" con Menma en la sección de higiene.

-tú eres Hinata ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el pelinegro asiéndose el que no se acordaba de ella.

-sí y ¿tú eres?- Pregunto la Hyuga ya que ella no se acordaba del su nombre.

-Menma- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-que coincidencia el encontrarnos aquí no te parece- Comento la peliazul.

-sí que coincidencia- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado el chico –y que vienes a buscar Hinata- Le pregunto.

-bueno yo vine a comprar unos ingredientes para la cena que aria hoy pero me acorde que también me hacen otras cosa de limpieza en la casa- Dijo la Hyuga que en ese momento se sintió algo mareada.

-oye estas bien- Le pregunto Menma agarrándola de la cintura para que no se callera y además de aprovecharse .

-si no te preocupes solo fue un mareo es solo que no he comido muy bien últimamente- Le dijo la Hyuga.

-segura- Pregunta con duda Menma.

-si segura- Le respondió con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

-bien pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que llegues con bien a tu casa así que te ayudare con tus compras y te dejare en tu casa ¿está bien?- Dijo el ojiazul.

-pero yo…-

-nada de peros sí, no soy fácil de convencer sabes- Comento el chico con una sonrisa de lado mirando a la Hyuga.

-está bien- Le respondió la Hyuga derrotada.

Terminada ya sus compras el Uzumaki la llevo a la casa de su padre, ella lo invito a pasar a la casa #ya que ese día tendrían una cena familiar por lo cual no iría a su departamento# ella le dijo que cenaron con ellos y el no se opuso, después se intercambiaron números ya que el día de la presentación no lo hicieron #ya que a Hinata también le agrado la compañía de Menma# para reunirse en alguna ocasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Hinata después del trabajo se fue a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros que le habían prestado y buscar otros que le llamaran la atención, en eso estaba cuando alguien le habla.

-¿Hinata-san es usted?- Le hablo un hombre de blanco cabellos.

-etto… hai…- Dijo con desconcierto la Hyuga ya que no se acordaba de ese hombre –disculpa que lo pregunte pero ¿Quién eres?-.

-yo soy Toneri- Dijo con decepción el hombre.

-ah ya recuerdo disculpe Toneri-san pero soy algo despistada además de que últimamente he estado ocupada- Le contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Hinata-san- Dijo el oji-blanco –Y perdona mi atrevimiento pero ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?- Comento el hombre.

-bueno yo estoy buscando un libro que me interese ya que me he terminado estos- Dijo la Hyuga enseñándole los libros que traía.

-bien si quieres te ayudo a buscar alguno que sea de tu agrado- Dijo el peliblanco y sin más los dos se fueron a buscar algún libro del agrado de la ojiperla.

Hinata intercambio números con Toneri para poder hablar de libros y poder reunirse algún día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasado ya una semana y media desde que Hinata convivía más con Kurama, Menma y Toneri que se estaba olvidado de Naruto hasta que faltaban dos días para que fuera navidad y oye sonar su celular.

_Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo  
Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida  
Hitomi tojite…_

_Nakiyamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo  
Itsuka futari de narande nagameteta  
Mimi wo sumaseba ima mo kimi no koe ga kikoeru  
Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni dakiyosete yo_

_Nee waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii  
Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida  
Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenai de konya dake wa  
Maware maware maware sayonara memory  
Hitomi tojite…_

-hola buenos días Hinata-chan- Dijo una voz masculina cuando descolgó.

-Na…Naruto-kun- Dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

-wow te sorprendí he- Dijo riéndose el rubio –me alegra escuchar tu voz Hina-chan-.

-a…a mí también me alegra mucho Naruto-kun- Dijo con un sonrojo la Hyuga.

-me quiero disculpar contigo por no poder llamarte pero aquí me tienen saturado con mucho trabajo y creo que no podre ir para navidad- Dijo con tristeza el ojiazul.

-ya...ya veo- Respondió con tristeza la ojiperla.

-pero hare lo posible para poder pasar contigo al menos tu cumpleaños- Dijo Naruto intentando animarla.

-está bien Naruto-kun- Fue lo único que dijo Hinata antes de ocultar sus ojos bajo su cabello.

-Namikaze-san tiene que ir a una reunión con los socios de la empresa- Se oyó que decían a lo lejos.

-en seguida voy- Contesto el Namikaze –bueno lo siento Hina-chan pero ya me tengo que ir- Le dijo con mucha tristeza ya que no había hablado con ella desde que empezó el mes.

-está bien Naruto-kun no te preocupes es tu trabajo y lo comprendo- Le respondió de igual forma la Hyuga.

-bien adiós amor- Dijo el rubio –TE AMO- Fue lo último que oyó una sonrojada Hinata antes de que él cortara la llamada.

-yo también TE AMO Naruto-kun- Dijo la Hyuga abrazando su celular.

Al medio día almorzó con Toneri, el cual se le estaba declarando a lo que ella solo dijo que debía pensarlo, también en la tarde se le declaro esta vez Menma y le dio la misma respuesta que a Toneri, y en la noche Kurama la invito a cenar y también se le declaro a lo cual también le contesto que lo pensaría.

Hinata no salió de su departamento todo el día y no contestaba el celular por cual su hermana se preocupo y fue a su departamento, estuvo tocando hasta que Hinata se decidió abrir la puerta.

-Onee-chan me tenias preocupada- Dijo Hanabi con preocupación -¿Qué pasa tú no eres asi?- Le dijo la Hyuga menor.

-Hana-chan- Fue lo único que dijo la Hyuga mayor antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana llorando.

-tranquila Onee-chan- Dijo sobando la cabeza de su hermana mayor para que se tranquilizara -¿Quieres que llame a Tenten-san?- Pregunto la menor cuando vio que su hermana había dejado de llorar, Hinata solo asintió.

Tenten llego al departamento de Hinata después de la llamada de Hanabi.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi? ¿Porque Hinata esta así?- Dijo la castaña preocupada por su amiga.

-no lo sé, cuando al fin me abrió la puerta se me abalanzo ya estando adentro y no paraba de llorar- Dijo la Hyuga menor también preocupada.

-Hina ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto preocupada Tenten.

-Tenten- Solloza la Hyuga mayor –se me han declarado- Dijo sin parar de llorar.

-eso es bueno ¿no?- Dijo confundida la de chongitos.

-no- Dijo rápidamente la ojiperla aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices Onee-chan?- Pregunto Hanabi.

-porque se me declararon Toneri-san, Menma-san y Kurama-san- Dijo sollozando la Hyuga mayor.

-¡Que!- Dijeron las chichas sorprendidas, aunque Hanabi ya se lo temía.

-si- Comenta sollozando –además estoy confundida-.

-¿Cómo que confundida?- Pregunto la castaña.

-porque los 3 me gustan- Dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Onee-chan/Hinata- Dijeron las dos chicas antes de ir a abrazar a la peliazul e intentaron calmarla.

-me imagino que no les has dado ninguna respuesta- Dijo Tenten viendo a su amiga.

-no- Dijo Hinata aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Onee-chan- Llamo Hanabi a su hermana, la cual voltio a verlo –y que pasa con Naruto-baka- Pregunto la ojiperla menor.

-no lo sé- Dijo Hinata mirando sus piernas.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Dijo algo molesta la ojiperla menor.

-estoy confundida Hana-chan- Dijo mirándola con lagrimas la peliazul –me gusta Toneri-san, Menma-san, Kurama-san y Naruto-kun- Finalizo con un sollozo.

-Hanabi-chan debes comprender que lo que esta pasando Hina-chan en este momento no es fácil- Comento Tenten.

-lo comprendo claramente Tenten-san- Dijo mirando a la castaña –lo que no comprendo es que porque dice que esta confundida cuando no lo esta- Dicho esto se levanto del sofá en el que esta y le dirigió la mirada a su hermana –tienes que poner tus sentimientos en orden Onee-chan, además tu decisión no solo te afectara a ti sino que también a otras personas- Dijo la menor dirigiendo su mira al vientre plano de su hermana después de dirigió a la puerta –ordena tus sentimientos Onee-chan- Diciendo esto se fue.

-estoy de acuerdo con Hanabi-chan- Dijo la castaña –te dejo para que puedas ordenar tus sentimientos- Dijo caminado a la puerta –solo una cosa Hina-chan- Se volteo a verla –recuerda que es muy distinto el querer a una persona, gustarte una persona, estar enamorada de una persona y amar a una persona- Comento y se fue.

Ya cuando Hinata se quedo sola, se puso a pensar en la que te dijo su hermana y Tenten, después de pensar un tiempo se limpio los rastros de lagrimas tomo su celular y mando cuatro mensajes, tres para reunirse con unas personas en la cafetería Konoha a las 8:00 pm y otro para darle una noticia a otra persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 8:00 pm y Hinata esperaba a las tres personas con las cuales se reuniría.

-hola Hinata-san- Dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca al igual que sus ojos –esperaste mu…-.

-hola Hinata-chan- Dijo otro de cabellera negra y ojos azules interrumpiendo al otro –disculpa mi…-.

-hola Hinata-san- Dijo otro de cabellera roja al igual que sus ojos también interrumpiendo al otro -¿Cómo has estado?-.

-no mucho Toneri-san, no te preocupes Menma-san y estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar Kurama-san- Dijo la Hyuga con una tímida sonrisa.

Los tres hombres estaban sorprendidos de no ver a la hermosa Hyuga como estaba el dia que se le declararon #toda nerviosa, no mirándolos a los ojos y salir corriendo después de decirles que lo pensaría#.

-por favor siéntense- Dijo tímida la chica ya que ellos no se habían sentado –los he citado aquí para darles mi respuesta- Hablo seria la Hyuga. Los chicos se miraron entre si para luego mira a Hinata ya que ellos sabían que ella no es de las chicas que humillan a las personas enfrente de otras mucho menos solas –mi respuesta es un total no… para los tres-.

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder por tal respuesta.

-porque no Hinata-san- Se aventuro a preguntar Toneri.

-si Hinata-chan ¿Por qué?- Lo secundo Menma.

-bueno- Dijo sonrojada –yo ya tengo a una persona a la cual amo mucho de la cual mis amigas no saben que él lo hace de igual forma- Dijo mirándolos con una hermosa sonrisa que nunca habían visto.

-ya veo debes amar mucho a esa persona- Comento Kurama con una sonrisa de lado.

-si- Dijo mirando su vientre, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

-de verdad ¿no tenemos oportunidad para que cambies de opinión?- Dijo Toneri algo decepcionado.

-lo siento Toneri-san pero no- Dijo amablemente la Hyuga.

-al menos podemos saber el nombre de esa persona- Dijo Menma con algo de desilusión.

-bueno su nombre es Naruto-kun- Respondió feliz la ojiperla.

-bien- Dijo con resignación Kurama –solo espero que él no te lastime o se las verá conmigo ya que seguiré siendo tu amigo Hinata-san- Comento el pelirojo.

-él no lo hará Kurama-san tenlo por seguro- Comento la Hyuga mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-ah… que afortunado es el dobe de mi primo al tenerte Hinata-chan- Dijo decepcionado Menma.

-aunque no lo creas Menma-san la afortunada soy yo- Dijo sonrojada la ojiperla.

-bueno si no podemos hacer nada para que seas más que una muy buena amiga yo me retiro Hinata-san- Dijo Toneri levantándose de la silla en la que estaba –espero que seas muy feliz con él Hinata-san- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

-gracias Toneri-san- Logro decir a tiempo la ojiperla también regalándole una sonrisa al Otsutsuki.

-bueno Toneri tiene razón- Dijo el pelinegro –yo también me voy espero seguir siendo amigo tuyo Hinata-chan- se levanto y le dijo –aunque creo que seremos familia muy pronto- Dicho esto se fue dejando a una sonrojada Hyuga.

-yo también me voy Hinata-san- Dijo Kurama mirándola dulcemente –espero que nos volvamos a reunir para hablar tranquilamente- Dicho esto abrazo a la ojiperla, pago lo que habían consumido y se fue.

Hinata se fue a su departamento y al abrirlo alguien se le lanzo encima ella intento de soltarse del agarre pero se detuvo al oír una voz conocida para ella.

-Hina-chan es verdad lo que me mandaste en el mensaje- Dijo un emocionado rubio encendiendo la luz para ver a su novia.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de ver a su amado rubio en su departamento pero igual le respondió con una gran sonrisa de esa que solo le daba a él –si Naruto-kun estoy embarazada- Lo abrazo diciendo –vamos hacer papás-

Naruto no contuvo su emocionan y empezó a girar con ella diciendo –seremos papás, seremos papás, SEREMOS PAPÁS DATTEBAYO- Grito al final.

Al día siguiente hicieron una gran celebración para anunciar su boda y la venida de un nuevo miembro.

24 de Diciembre 12:00 am.

-este es el segundo mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida- Dijo Naruto -¿sabes cuál es el primero Hina-chan?- Pregunto el rubio viendo a su prometida y madre de su hijo; la ojiperla solo negó con la cabeza –el primero es que tú hayas nacido para estar en mi vida y el segundo es el saber que voy a tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida- Respondió dándole un beso muy tierno.

-esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado- Dijo Hinata abrazando a su prometido y padre de su hijo.


End file.
